Patrick McGoohan
| death_date = | death_place = Santa Monica, California, U.S. | death_cause = | home_town = Mullaghmore, Carrigallen, County Leitrim, Ireland Sheffield, England | alma_mater = Ratcliffe College | citizenship = Irish and American | occupation = Actor, television writer, producer, director | years_active = 1955–2002 | television = | awards = | spouse = | children = 3, including Catherine McGoohan }} Patrick Joseph McGoohan (19 March 1928 – 13 January 2009) was an Irish-American actor, screenwriter and director. He began his career in the United Kingdom in the 1950s, relocating to the United States in the 1970s. His career-defining roles were in the British television series Danger Man (US: Secret Agent) and the surreal psychological drama The Prisoner, which he co-created. He received the Primetime Emmy Award twice and the BAFTA once. Early life McGoohan was born in Astoria, Queens, New York City, the son of Rose (Fitzpatrick) and Thomas McGoohan, who were living in the United States after emigrating from Ireland to seek work. He was brought up as a Catholic. Shortly after he was born, McGoohan's parents moved back to Mullaghmore, County Leitrim,Langley, R: Patrick McGoohan. Tomahawk Press, 2007."BFI retrospective", The Irish Post, Retrieved 9 July 2016 Ireland, and seven years later, they emigrated to Sheffield, England. McGoohan attended St Vincent's SchoolLangley, R. Patrick McGoohan, pp. 12–13. Tomahawk Press, 2007. and De La Salle College in Sheffield. During World War II, he was evacuated to Loughborough, Leicestershire. There he attended Ratcliffe College, where he excelled in mathematics and boxing. McGoohan left school at the age of 16 and returned to Sheffield, where he worked as a chicken farmer, a bank clerk and a lorry driver before getting a job as a stage manager at Sheffield Repertory Theatre. When one of the actors became ill, McGoohan was substituted for him, launching his acting career. Career Early career In 1955, McGoohan starred in a West End production of a play called Serious Charge in the role of a Church of England vicar accused of being homosexual.ANOTHER NEW PLAY IN LONDON: "Serious Charge" Hope-Wallace, Philip. The Manchester Guardian (1901-1959); Manchester (UK) (UK)18 Feb 1955: 7. Orson Welles was so impressed by McGoohan's stage presence ("intimidated," Welles would later say) that he cast him as Starbuck in his York theatre production of Moby Dick—Rehearsed.WELLESIAN VERSION OF "MOBY DICK": A Sea Charade Fay, Gerard. The Manchester Guardian (1901-1959); Manchester (UK) (UK)18 June 1955: 5. Welles said in 1969 that he believed McGoohan "would now be, I think, one of the big actors of our generation if TV hadn't grabbed him. He can still make it. He was tremendous as Starbuck."Jonathan Roenbaum (ed.), Orson Welles and Peter Bogdanovich, This Is Orson Welles (Da Capo Press, New York, 1992 1998 ed.) p.4 and "with all the required attributes, looks, intensity, unquestionable acting ability and a twinkle in his eye." McGoohan's first television appearance was playing Charles Stewart Parnell in "The Fall of Parnell" for You Are There (1954).Cassin, B. I Never Had a Proper Job. Liberties Press, 2012.Langley, R. Patrick McGoohan, pp. 41-42. Tomahawk Press, 2007. He had an uncredited role in The Dam Busters (1955), standing guard outside the briefing room. He delivered the line—"Sorry, old boy, it's secret—you can't go in. Now, c'mon, hop it!", which was cut from some prints of the movie. He also had small roles in Passage Home (1955), The Dark Avenger (1955) and I Am a Camera (1955). He could also be seen in Zarak (1956) for Warwick Films. On TV he was in "Margin for Error" in Terminus (1955), guest starred on The Adventures of Sir Lancelot and Assignment Foreign Legion, The Vise and The Adventures of Aggie, and played the lead in "The Makepeace Story" for BBC Sunday Night Theatre (1955). He also appeared in Welles' film of Moby Dick Rehearsed. He did Ring for Catty on stage in 1956.(Lyric, Hammersmith.)-RING FOR CATTY. By Patrick Cargill and Jack Beale. (Lyric, Shaftesbury Avenue) Hartley, Anthony. The Spectator; London196.6661 (Feb 24, 1956): 248. Rank Organisation While working as a stand-in during screen tests, McGoohan was signed to a contract with the Rank Organisation. Rank put him in mostly villainous parts: High Tide at Noon (1957), directed by Philip Leacock; Hell Drivers (1957), directed by Cy Endfield, as a violent bully; and the steamy potboiler The Gypsy and the Gentleman (1958), directed by Joseph Losey.PATRICK McGOOHAN Picture Show; London70.1823 (Mar 8, 1958): 8. He had good roles on TV in anthology series such as Television Playwright, Folio, Armchair Theatre, ITV Play of the Week and ITV Television Playhouse. McGoohan was given a leading role in Nor the Moon by Night (1958), shot in South Africa. After some clashes with the management, the contract was dissolved. Free of the contract, he did some TV work, winning a BAFTA in 1960."BAFTA award in 1960", BAFTA, Retrieved 1 February 2015 His favourite part for the stage was the lead in Ibsen's Brand, for which he received an award. It appeared in a (still extant) BBC television production in August 1959. Michael Meyer thought that McGoohan's performance in Meyer's translation of Brand in 1959 was the best and most powerful performance he'd ever seen.Michael Meyer, Not Prince Hamlet It was McGoohan's last appearance on stage for 28 years. ''Danger Man'' Soon, production executive Lew Grade approached McGoohan about a television series in which he would play a spy named John Drake. Having learned from his experience at the Rank Organisation, McGoohan insisted on several conditions before agreeing to appear in the programme: all the fistfights should be different, the character would always use his brain before using a gun, and, much to the horror of the executives, no kissing. The series debuted in 1960 as Danger Man, a half-hour programme geared toward an American audience. It did fairly well, but not as well as hoped.Vincent Cosgrove, 2007. "Odds Are He Will Live on Disc Tomorrow," New York Times, 15 April. Retrieved 4-7-10. Production lasted a year and 39 episodes. After this first series was over, one interviewer asked McGoohan if he would have liked the series to continue, to which he replied, "Perhaps, but let me tell you this: I would rather do twenty TV series than go through what I went through under that Rank contract I signed a few years ago and for which I blame no one but myself.""Why Danger Man scared me", Photoplay, April 1961, p. 14. Post-''Danger Man'' McGoohan appeared in Two Living, One Dead (1961), shot in Sweden. He starred in two films directed by Basil Dearden: All Night Long (1962), an updating of Othello, and Life for Ruth (1962). He also starred in an adaptation of The Quare Fellow (1962) by Brendan Behan. McGoohan was one of several actors considered for the role of James Bond in Dr. No. While McGoohan, a Catholic, turned down the role on moral grounds, the success of the Bond films is generally cited as the reason for Danger Man being revived. (He was later considered for the same role in Live and Let Die, but turned it down again.) McGoohan spent some time working for Disney on The Three Lives of Thomasina (1963) and The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh (1963). Return of Danger Man After he had also turned down the role of Simon Templar in The Saint, Lew Grade asked him if he would like to give John Drake another try. This time, McGoohan had even more say about the series. Danger Man (US: Secret Agent) was resurrected in 1964 as a one-hour programme. The scripts now allowed McGoohan more range in his acting. The popularity of the series led to McGoohan's becoming the highest-paid actor in the UK, and the show lasted almost three more years. After shooting the two episodes of Danger Man in colour, McGoohan told Lew Grade he was going to quit for another show.Martin Jackson "Danger Man To Quit", Daily Express, 16 April 1966, p.12. Jackson states: "Now McGoohan has put up a new TV idea to ATV's managing director Lew Grade." He said: "It is another adventure series but a very different sort of character. It promises to be very exciting. Mr. Grade said: Mr. McGoohan is coming to see me tomorrow to discuss the details. We hope to start work on the new series in October." ''The Prisoner'' In the face of McGoohan's intention to quit Danger Man, Grade asked if he would at least work on "something" for him. McGoohan gave him a run-down of what would later be called a miniseries, about a secret agent who resigns suddenly and wakes up to find himself in a prison disguised as a holiday resort. Grade asked for a budget, McGoohan had one ready, and they made a deal over a handshake early on a Saturday morning to produce The Prisoner. Apart from being the star of The Prisoner, McGoohan was the executive producer, forming Everyman Films with series producer David Tomblin, and also wrote and directed several episodes, in some cases using pseudonyms. McGoohan wrote "Free for All" as Paddy Fitz and directed "Many Happy Returns" and "A Change of Mind" as Joseph Serf. He also wrote "Once Upon A Time" and "Fall Out" using his own name. The originally commissioned seven episodes became seventeen. The title character of The Prisoner (the otherwise-unnamed "Number Six") spends the entire series trying to escape from a mysterious prison community called "The Village", and to learn the identity of his nemesis, Number One. The Village's administrators try just as hard to force or trick him into revealing why he resigned from his previous job as a spy, which he refuses to divulge. The location used was the Italianate village of Portmeirion in North Wales, which had featured in occasional episodes of Danger Man. MGM During production of The Prisoner, MGM cast McGoohan in an action film, Ice Station Zebra (1968), for which his performance as a tightly-wound British spy drew critical praise. After the end of The Prisoner, he presented a TV show, Journey into Darkness (1968–69). He was meant to follow it with the star part of Dirk Struan in an expensive adaptation of the James Clavell best-seller Tai-Pan but the project was cancelled before filming.MGM Won't Drop Plans for 'Tai-Pan' Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 29 July 1968: g15. Instead McGoohan made The Moonshine War (1970) for MGM. 1970s McGoohan played James Stewart, 1st Earl of Moray in Mary, Queen of Scots (1971). He directed Richie Havens in a rock-opera version of Othello called Catch My Soul (1974) but he disliked the experience. McGoohan received two Emmy Awards for his work on Columbo, with his long-time friend Peter Falk. McGoohan had said that his first appearance on Columbo (episode: "By Dawn's Early Light", 1974) was probably his favourite American role. He directed five Columbo episodes (including three of the four in which he appeared), one of which he also wrote and two of which he also produced. McGoohan was involved with the Columbo series in some capacity from 1974 to 2000 and his daughter Catherine McGoohan appeared with him in his final episode, Ashes to Ashes (1998). The other two Columbo episodes in which he appeared are "Identity Crisis" (1975) and "Agenda For Murder" (1990). McGoohan's four appearances on the series as the murderer was more than any other actor. As he had done early in his career with the Rank Organisation, McGoohan began to specialise in villains, appearing in A Genius, Two Partners and a Dupe (1975), Silver Streak (1976) and The Man in the Iron Mask (1977). In 1977, he starred in the television series Rafferty, playing a former army doctor who has retired and moved into private practice. He had the lead in a Canadian film Kings and Desperate Men then had support parts in Brass Target (1978) and the Clint Eastwood film Escape from Alcatraz (1979), portraying the prison's warden. He had the lead in a TV movie The Hard Way (1979). 1980s In 1981 he appeared in the science fiction/horror film Scanners. He acted in Jamaica Inn (1983) and Trespasses (1984). In 1985 he appeared on Broadway for his only production there, starring opposite Rosemary Harris in Hugh Whitemore's Pack of Lies, in which he played another British spy. }} He was nominated for a Drama Desk Award as Best Actor for his performance. On screen he could be seen in Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985), Of Pure Blood (1986) and episodes of shows like Murder, She Wrote. 1990s McGoohan starred in The Best of Friends (1991) for Channel 4, which told the story of the unlikely friendship between a museum curator, a nun and a playwright. McGoohan played George Bernard Shaw alongside Sir John Gielgud as Sydney Cockerell and Dame Wendy Hiller as Sister Laurentia McLachlan. In the United States, the drama was shown as part of Masterpiece Theatre by PBS. Also in this period he featured as King Edward I in Braveheart (1995), which won five Academy Awards. It seemed to revitalise McGoohan's career: he was then seen as Judge Omar Noose in A Time to Kill (1996) and in The Phantom (also 1996), a cinema adaptation of the comic strip. 2000s In 2000, he reprised his role as Number Six in an episode of The Simpsons, "The Computer Wore Menace Shoes". In it, Homer Simpson concocts a news story to make his website more popular, and he wakes up in a prison disguised as a holiday resort. Dubbed Number Five, he meets Number Six, and later betrays him and escapes with his boat; referencing his numerous attempts to escape on a raft in The Prisoner, Number Six splutters "That's the third time that's happened!" McGoohan's last film role was as the voice of Billy Bones in the animated film Treasure Planet, released in 2002. That same year, he received the Prometheus Hall of Fame Award for The Prisoner. McGoohan's name was linked to several aborted attempts at producing a new film version of The Prisoner. In 2002, Simon West was signed to direct a version of the story. McGoohan was listed as executive producer for the film, which never came to fruition. Later, Christopher Nolan was proposed as director for a film version. However, the source material remained difficult and elusive to adapt into a feature film. McGoohan was not involved in the project that was ultimately completed. A reimagining of the series was filmed for the AMC network in late 2008, with its broadcast taking place during November 2009. Personal life McGoohan fell in love with actress Joan Drummond, to whom he reportedly wrote love notes every day. They were married on 19 May 1951. They had three daughters, Catherine (born 1952), Anne (born 1959) and Frances (born 1960). The McGoohans settled in the Pacific Palisades district of Los Angeles, California, in the mid-1970s. Death McGoohan died on 13 January 2009 at Saint John's Health Center in Santa Monica, California, following a brief illness. His body was cremated. Biographies A biography of the actor was first published in 2007 by Tomahawk Press, with a further biography published in 2011 by Supernova Books. Filmography Awards * 1960: BAFTA TV Award for Best Actor – Won * 1975: Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Comedy or Drama Series (for Columbo: By Dawn's Early Light) – Won * 1990: Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series (for Columbo: Agenda for Murder) – Won References External links * * * * * }} Category:1928 births Category:2009 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century Irish people Category:20th-century English male actors Category:20th-century Irish male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:21st-century Irish male actors Category:American emigrants to Ireland Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American television directors Category:Television producers from California Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Actor BAFTA Award (television) winners Category:British expatriate male actors in the United States Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:British male film actors Category:British male stage actors Category:British male television actors Category:British television directors Category:British television producers Category:British television writers Category:Irish emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:Irish male film actors Category:Irish male stage actors Category:Irish male television actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from Yorkshire Category:Male Spaghetti Western actors Category:People educated at Ratcliffe College Category:People from Astoria, Queens Category:People from County Leitrim Category:People from Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles Category:People from Sheffield Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:The Prisoner Category:Prometheus Award winners Category:British male writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:Irish people of American descent Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Television producers from New York City Category:Screenwriters from California